Ya no te quiero
by Darkness Crying
Summary: ONE-SHOT//Cuatro palabras pueden romper tu corazon en un segundo, pero, ¿le estas dando el significado correcto?//EXB todos humanos


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la saga Twilight son propiedad exclusiva de Stephenie Meyer, pero lo historia es mía, si se parece a alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

Me hallaba solo en el prado, es el peor día de mi vida. Bella, mi ángel, mi razón de vivir ya no me quiere, ella lo dijo, lo escuche de su boca hace alrededor de una hora, todos los proyectos de vida que tenia junto a mi Bella se habían destruido en un segundo, esas simples palabras destruyeron mi mundo en un segundo.

**Flash Back**

_Estaba junto a mi ángel en su habitación, estábamos solos Charlie su padre estaba en la estación de policías, pero nos tenía confianza para nuestra corta edad de 17 años._

_Bella se veía pensativa, no estaba prestando atención a la película que quería ver hace un instante, en cambio miraba fijamente sus manos, definitivamente la mente se Bella no estaba a mi lado en ese momento._

_-Ya no te quiero.-dijo Bella con voz firme y decidida. Sentí como un balde de agua fría caía sobre mí, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no sé como le hice para hablar._

_-¿Cómo que ya no me quieres?-dijo aguantando las ganas de largarme a llorar como un niño pequeño._

_-Edward, déjame explicarte, mira, lo que pasa…-trataba de justificarse, pero la corte._

_-No, no, no, NO QUIERO SABER.- dicho esto salí corriendo de su casa, apenas entre en mi auto salí disparado a cualquier lugar… termine llegando al padro._

_Apenas llegue mi largue a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, tantos recuerdos; sus besos, sus caricias, tantos ¨te quiero¨ hechos nada._

**Fin Flash Back**

No entendía porque Bella me dejó, por más que trato de reflexionar sobre mis errores, ninguno era tan grave para que ella quisiera terminar conmigo. Me puse a llorar de nuevo, seguramente mis sollozos se debían escuchar a un kilometro de distancia, pero a estas alturas nada me importaba, el amor de mi vida ya no me quería.

La lagrimas salían sin control de mis ojos, mi cara estaba empapada y mi corazón destruido. Sentí una pequeña mano en mi hombro, pero no me moví, podía reconocer ese perfume en cualquier parte. Algo en mi mente en mi mente me dijo que la besara, que podía ser el último beso, por más que me causara dolor era la verdad, iba a ser el último beso,…. El beso de despedida.

Con un ágil movimiento me puse de pie, tome el dulce rostro de Bella y pose mis labios sobre los de ella, al principio ella no me correspondió el beso, pero a medida que yo movía mis labios mas y mas insistentes se rindió y me empezó a corresponder el beso con mucha pasión, nuestros labios danzaban en un baile majestuoso, el cual tuvo que terminar por la falta de oxigeno.

Cuando nos separamos las lágrimas empezaron a caer nuevamente de mis ojos, ya no me importaba llorar en frente de ella, todo se había acabado. Al levantar la vista vi que Bella me miraba con preocupación, sus manos fueron a mis mejillas y limpiaron las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos.

-No llores mas.-dijo suavemente, en cambio yo me agache un poco y escondí mi cara en su hombro e inhalé su delicioso olor mientras nuevas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

-Por favor no llores.- volvió a decir mientras tomaban mi rostro entre sus manos, se ponía en la punta de sus pies y con sus labios limpiaba esas gotas de agua saladas.

-Déjame explicarte todo, por favor.- me rogo con la mirada.

-Solo no me digas que fue por otro.-mi voz sonaba destruida. Sentí un fuerte manotazo en mi cara, vi que Bella me fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO!-empezó a gritar muy fuerte.

-Que quieres que piense si dices que ya no me quieres.- dije un poco mas recompuesto.

-Edward.- suspiro levemente.-tú no me dejaste terminar de hablar, yo tengo mucho que explicarte, mal interpretaste mis palabras.-mi cara debió haber sido un poema, sus palabras no necesitaban una interpretación.

-No te comprendo.-dije hundiendo mi cabeza en mis manos.

-Edward es verdad que ya no te quiero.-dijo con una sonrisa.-porque yo te amo.

Mi cabeza me estaba dando vueltas, muchos pensamientos pasaban en un minuto. Luego de haber pensado un minuto llegue a una conclusión, Bella tenía razón, yo había mal interpretado sus palabras. La tome entre mis brazos y le empecé a dar vueltas, escuchaba a mi Bella reír y yo me sentía fenomenal.

-Yo también te amo mi vida, ¡TE AMO!- grite con todas mis energías.

-Pensé que te enojarías por el modo en que te lo dije.-dijo el amor de mi vida mientras besaba mis mejillas, boca, cuello, en fin, todo lo que tuviera a su alcance.

-Nunca me podría enojar contigo, porque te amo mi vida.-dije antes de inclinarme y besarla profundamente.

**N/A: Me gusto como quedo, aunque es bastante corto, compréndanme mi imaginación no está muy bien, está loca cabecita está pensando el día entero en alguien que no merece su amor =(, pero no es lo importante ahora, al principio pensé en dejarlo en un final triste, pero no quiero recibir TANTAS amenazas de muerte xD.**

**Sé que Edward es muy llorón pero cuando a uno le destrozan el corazón no hay forma de parar de llorar, es involuntario.**

**Espero con ansias sus ****reviews****, acepto cualquier cosa; felicitaciones, comentarios, dudas, correcciones, amenazas de muerte (que sean pocas por favor), etc.**

**Lágrimas-Oscuras**


End file.
